Fireworks (Holiday One-Shot)
by Maleficent de Vil
Summary: The one where Carlos and Mal meet on the 4th of July in the US.


Fireworks

By: Maleficent de Vil

It was a fairly well known fact of life that I was going to be a _socialite_, no matter how hard I tried to fight it. Maybe if I could stand my peers, or had anything to really throw a fuss about and rebel against other than the monstrosity that was my mother's business events, I'd have found a way to break free of my future.

But it was useless, my mother already was teaching me business and fashion. She pointed out the ins and outs of the industry, and even had me making a small line all my own at this point. There was no escaping now.

But hey, let the sixteen year old in me dream.

The fourth of July, thankfully wasn't the most, in your face event, and while my mother was iconic, lots of people had started trying to mimic her style all the way down to our dual colored hair, making me blend in and stand out to those who didn't know me as the heir of the de Vil family, and the leading foot of fashion in Europe that was quickly spreading to the United States with our business relationships with our American friends.

Most events I could get away with shaking the right hands saying a few choice words and a dance or two before it was acceptable to go sulk in a corner with dignity. This wasn't really that kind of event.

The holiday was typically the time people like my mother sought out suppliers of textile for the next season. Our Fall lines were already being made, but winter, winter was just starting.

Most of our focus always hit winter, we owned the market from spring through autumn. It was a simple fact. And while we definitely still owned the fur coat market, faux or otherwise, we had a hard time overcoming the obstacles of making it to the top of the winter line.

In the past years we've definitely climbed, but we couldn't seem to outgrow Arendale. he family made mediocre summer wear, and hadn't had a name in the fashion industry in a number of years until the new CEO Elsa made a partnership deal with the le Fae family in Russia.

Mother had ranted something fierce when that tidbit was released. Our designs were better, but their textile distributor was top of the line. What she wouldn't give to have a contract with Maleficent.

And trust me, I know she'd give anything. In fact, she would be oh so happy if I'd just woo Maleficent's daughter, whom I've never met personally, let alone seen a picture of. Though she's said that about a lot of girls and boys, it's mostly just a small push hoping I won't end up old, grey, and alone.

And while everyone would be right that I don't get along with, or am interested in my peers. I still have a hard time fathoming why that translates to me being asextual. I just don't like the choices I've been given.

Glancing up from my drink at the commotion I frown as my eyes first see purple, and then find a pretty enough girl, glancing around, hidden a bit better than I did from the function.

I almost want to leave instead of meeting another kid my age. But I hold my ground as vibrate green eyes light up as the see me, the girl skirting the crowd to my side, "Tell me that's not water." She asks stealing my glass.

"It's not, but—" She's already taking a sip, Uma had done a similar thing, but Uma also decided soda was awful.

She drinks at least half what's left before giving it back, "Thank god, but why the hell are you drinking Sprite Zero, regular is so much better."

I smile at her tone despite what she just said, "The regular has all been deposited into the spiked punch." I shrug taking a sip from the opposite side of the glass, it was the only sprite left in the whole room.

"Of course the assholes had to go ruining the only good beverages in the room. The last thing I need to be is drunk tonight." She sighs, "Thank you again, I'm not a fan of smelling like alcohol, usually encourages others to offer me more. And as my gran would say, 'a lady must never turn down a beverage at a function without proper cause.' I just had to let me glass get half full." She grumbles.

"Sounds about right, who got you the drink?" Based on age and likelihood, I'd place money on Gaston's boys.

The purple haired girl opens her mouth before snapping it closed "Not again. I need air." She turns on her heels walking away.

And by the sound of the twins rounding the tables, I have a good guess, setting my glass down, I make a beeline after her, catching up, "Wait up."

The girl smiles over her shoulder at me, before slowing a pace. "Not a fan of our rowdier peers?" She teases link her arm with mine when I've caught up, "My mother will complain tomorrow for sure. She hates functions with the under thirties invited."

"I hate the functions with the under thirties invited." My mouth runs ahead of me, but the happy laugh from her is worth it.

"I like you." She decides smiling at me, "Don't think I caught your name though."

"I don't think you waited for pleasantries before stealing my sprite." I humor her, "It's Carlos."

"Awe, so a genuine de Vil. Always was curious about the hair." She nods, "And I'm not pleasant."

"Would you believe me if I said it's natural." The quirked brow from the girl makes him smile, "I'm serious, most people we just say that we dye it, but I can seriously buzz it all off and it can grow past an inch and the ends start to turn white."

She watches him a moment, "I'll believe you." She decides.

"Thank you. I guess I really should look into genetics at this point to figure out why. Everyone else in my family, just has the two pigments scattered in their hair. Mines the weird one." I shake my head, "And I wouldn't say you aren't pleasant."

"You'd be a first." She decides pulling us to a stop near a random shop window, unlinking our arms. "Maleficent le Fae the second." She offers out her hand.

And that's a bit surprising, for a girl who hails from Russia, she doesn't sound like it. "It's nice to meet you. What did our dynamic duo do to make you need sprite?" I ask after releasing her hand.

It's a moment after we've linked arms again, and resumed walking that she speaks up, "What you never want to gag on their BO?"

"We attend the same school, their BO does not beat how badly their feet stink after gym class, I assure you." It was actually disturbing how badly their feet smelled prior to exercise not to mention after.

The way her nose scrunches up is kind of adorable, "I can imagine, I've met their brother Gil. I thankfully am abroad in Greece at the moment, thinking France next year."

"You mother lets you pick your private schools?" I ask, It would explain the lack of accent.

"Oh no, I simply always end up not invited back. Like I said, I'm not pleasant." She assures me, "We should head back if we're going to make it on time for fireworks."

I nod, "Fingers cross we beat my mother realizing we're gone."

"Ground you will she?" She asks as we move back through the streets.

Grounding was actually pretty common, no I'd likely end up at so many business functions as punishment, it won't be funny. "Grounded for the rest of my life, and given horrendous chores and heaven forbid forced to more soirees."

"Then I suppose we should sneak you back, can't have you grounded for life, when I do wish to actually be able to talk with you again."

We don't really talk about much of interests as we head back, simply some differences in our curriculum, it had been a while since I'd attended school in London.

When my phone vibrates in my pocket I groan seeing my mother freaking out at me for running off. "Grounded I am." I mutter.

"You could try telling her you are out by the firework observation area? She might buy it, though there is a chance she checked there." Mal mused.

It's not a terrible idea, "Not like she can ground me for longer." I send it off, and the very long rant that follows makes me shrug.

Mal though directs us behind the hall anyhow, and towards the far right side of the observation area. I hadn't even know we could get here without going through the building. "A pity." Mal sighs when I pass her my phone as people start streaming out, I can see my mother from the corner of my eye, thankfully she hasn't spotted me yet, "I suppose I should do this now if you're going to be doomed for the rest of your days."

Confused I turn away from where I'd be tracking my mom, only to be stopped as Mal ever so gracefully leans up, kissing me.

I kind of want to curse the fireworks when they startle her making her break the kiss and untangle her hand from my hair. "If you survive, call me." She teases her other hand slipping my phone back into my pocket, as she fleas.

"Oh for the love of fuck." My Mother's voice startles me as Mal disappears.

Shrugging I smile after the girl, tonight wasn't so bad, I decide, "Grounded, I know."

And I was grounded, and lectured, but I kept my mouth shut, and when she kept referring to Mal as the purple haired wannabee, I secretly smiled. If she wanted to rant at me, she can. It's not like she needed to know I was with someone she actually wanted me to try and be buddied up with.

It also really didn't bother me that I did lose phone privileges for the next three months, and was forced to the July Fashion Show and After Gathering, I wasn't upset.

Maleficent le fae was after all hosting it.

And if I ended up sitting in a corner kissing Mal le Fae no one had to know.

* * *

Personal Author Update: I will be posting more Marlos very soon. I just might not for a little while as a lot of it will be influenced by Cameron Boyce's recent passing, I tend to write more of what I'm feeling when I do write, and a lot of my prompts have become very dark. I do not handle loss well, and I do not want to put anyone through that while I'm in the editing process. I will post Fireworks, which I wrote over the Holiday when we're heading out of town. It is the rough draft, if you find errors let me know.


End file.
